Laurel's Dance
by Oxymoronic Writer
Summary: It only takes one traitor to shatter the fragile truce between Darigan Citadel and Meridell. Laurel is that traitor. Under the claws of a Darigan conspirator, will this talented dancer submit to her fears and trigger a ruthless war? A thrilling suspense!
1. Cloaked Stranger

Chapter One

Cloaked Stranger

The sky was the color of blood. But that was normal for the sky over Darigan Citadel, I reminded myself. What's a barren wasteland without a blood red sky?

In fact, it really wasn't the sky, but the clouds reflecting the eerie glow that emanated from the Citadel. The truth was, the sky never showed its comforting vastness, and bright stars here over the Citadel. Cassie asked why at least twice a day, but I only replied, "Weather."

I stared at the clouds now, the red light reflecting in my brown eyes, and giving my brown fur and hair a scarlet tint. It didn't have any affect on my appearance otherwise.

I was skinny for a Xweetok, tall for my age of sixteen and there's nothing to say about my strength. My bun of brown hair atop my head was usually unkempt, letting strands of hair tremble down by my cheeks and neck. It didn't really matter. I had better ways to impress people other than my looks.

I turned my gaze downward, onto the small village where Cassie and I lived. Few people were passing, and it was very quiet. It wasn't like I expected it to be crowded. Darigan Citadel wasn't the best attraction for tourists and such. Rather the opposite. It was a dingy neighborhood, mostly inns and one-room apartments for lodgings. The hovel Cassie and I lived in was no exception.

There was only one window in our single room we called a house, and its view wasn't all that spectacular. Two moth-eaten beds were in the corner for a fitful rest. The only other things in the room were a dusty table and two chairs, a rusty stove for warmth that never lasted, and our barrel where we kept our food stores. The only thing that lit the dirty interior was a feeble candle, sputtering pathetically on the table.

Really, there was only one word that could well describe our home sweet home: bleak.

I heard Cassie's loud voice behind me, where the Usul was sitting at the table doing her schoolwork, as best she could in the candle's dim flicker, "Laurel! How do you spell rebellion?"

I sighed, and didn't turn from my place at the window. I didn't feel like being a spell-checker, "Figure it out yourself."

A whine came into her voice, "Oh please! For your little sister?"

I made the mistake of turning to look at her. The ten-year-old Usul's large blue eyes were looking imploringly at me. Cassie had that cuteness affect on people, and she often took full advantage of it. It just took one look…

My irritation melted, "Ok whatever. R-E-B-E-L-L-I-O-N."

"Thanks!" She turned back to her paper to scribble it down.

I watched her in envy. The schools in our villages weren't very admirable, and many were still under the corrupt influence that Lord Kass had spread less than a year before. But it was still school, and I longed to join Cassie in attending it. But we both knew it was impossible. It was a miracle our parents had managed to pay for even Cassie's attendance before they died.

As long as I was head of our family, supporting it was my main priority.

Cassie interrupted my thoughts again, "How do you spell destruction?"

I hurriedly spelled it for her, then quickly leaped up and reached for the small shelf that held our most treasured possessions. I carefully lifted Cassie's flute, and my tambourine.

"Let's practice Cassie!" I suggested, eager to entertain her with something besides spelling help.

Cassie stopped writing, "I don't know," she answered, looking at me while chewing her pen thoughtfully, "I have to finish this essay about Darigan Citadel's history tonight, and the professor's really strict about late work,"

"It's not that late," I urged, "Come on, we'll be performing again next week."

She shrugged, and put down her pen, "Ok but let's make it short."

She took her flute and put it to her lips, while I lifted the tambourine and took position. Then Cassie let the first notes flow, and I moved with the tune, shaking my tambourine rhythmically.

Slowly I danced, my arms arching and moving to the beat. Then Cassie picked up the pace, and the dance became more lively. The room spun and flicked out of sight as I turned and twisted. My skirts flared and swished against my legs. Every motion I made depended on the music, the beat. I didn't see the outside world, or hear the outside sounds. I saw only my body carefully keeping in time with Cassie's tune, and heard only the flute trilling in my ears…

The song ended, and I made a graceful finish to the dance. Cassie breathed hard and brushed her blonde bangs away from her face, "A nice break from homework," she commented with a grin.

I smiled back, and stretched to get my muscles working properly again. I felt tired and sore after the dance, but my feeling of accomplishment and pride was worth the exhaustion.

As we put our instruments back, my stomach rumbled loudly, "Want some lunch?"

But Cassie shook her head, "Nah, I have to finish my homework,"

Feeling somewhat deflated as she went back to her work, I checked our barrel of stores.

It was completely empty.

"Cassie!"

"What?"

"Did you forget to put the barrel lid on last night?"

The pause before she answered told it all, "Well, um,"

"Oh that's just great," I remarked sarcastically, "Now the rats have had our dinner for the next week. Nice move Cassie,"

She glared at me, "You've left the lid off before!" she accused.

I ignored her and stomped off to the stove, kneeled down and felt under it for the trapdoor, under which we kept the neopoints we managed to receive for performing in the streets.

I counted out a good amount, and then grabbed a basket, "I'll be right back," I said briskly as I left the room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

As I strode down the deserted street, still fuming about Cassie's carelessness, I sensed something, eyes watching me. I stopped and glanced around. No one there.

Probably just a stray Meowclops, I assured myself, and walking on.

That feeling stuck with me all through shopping, haggling and buying. My nerves were stretched taut as I sorted through the overpriced vegetables and fruit, most of which were rotten. Several times I glanced behind my back, and jumped at sudden sounds.

Just as I was about to leave the market, eager to reach home and escape the unknown presence, I heard a small voice calling out excitedly, "There she is Mummy! That's the dancer! She danced here last week! I saw her!"

I turned to see a small Kacheek jumping up and down while clutching her mother's hand and pointing at me. Others looked my way, and a circle soon formed around me. The Kacheek's mother gave me a curious look, "You're a dancer?"

I blushed under the sudden attention, "Yes, I often perform here."

"Then let's see it!" someone shouted in the crowd, "Dance for us, pretty one."

The crowd took up the cry, and then a Blumaroo appeared out of nowhere with a small drum, "I can play for you," he offered brightly.

"Dance! Dance!" everyone shouted.

I put down my basket where I could see it, and with a brief nod at the drummer, took position. He tapped out the beat and tune, and my feet began to move…

I was soon too caught up with my dancing to see or hear their praise. But when the dance finally ended, their raucous applause roared in my ears. I was then aware of the shopkeepers shouting in anger at me, "Disturber of the peace!" they yelled.

Uh-oh. Before any real trouble could begin, I swept my basket off the ground, along with the hand full of neopoints that had been thrown at my feet, and scurried off. As I left the center and crowds, I heard the little Kacheek's voice proclaim loudly, "See? I TOLD you she was good!" I had to smile.

Happiness surged through me, as I replayed the performance in my mind. I was remembering how the sky looked while spinning around, arms spread out, when I heard distinct footsteps following me.

My pace quickened, all confidence vanished.

The footsteps grew more rapid.

Then I was running down the dark streets, the heavy basket of food bumping against my legs! I heard my pursuer pounding after me, then the unexpected swooping sound of flapping wings…

A second later, a shadow dropped right down in front of me. With a scream, I skidded right into it, and felt strong arms wrap around me, "Quiet!" hissed a voice.

My scream died, and I stood clutched in the shadow's grasp, panting heavily. I tried to gather my wits, and looked up into a pair of glowing red eyes. I bit back another scream.

"Don't struggle. I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice was masculine and rich. My captor was clearly at ease with his hysteric victim. I let him lead me down an alley, and into an abandoned building, "Please don't waste my time and try to run," he requested calmly, and released me.

I stared at him, trying to make out what he was. In the darkness of the run down building, I could only see a figure cloaked in black, with bat-like wings folded behind his back. Then I saw the thin long ears of a Gelert protruding from his hood, bending lazily downward.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I demanded, my fear ebbing away.

"I am Commander Lucas, but you must call me Sir," he answered, throwing back his hood. His red eyes gleamed, and I shuddered, "I happened to see your performance, Laurel,"

I bit my lip in a jolt of fear, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you," he answered simply, "You have an exceptional talent for dancing."

I wasn't flattered, "What's the point here?"

Without a word he took me to a window far in the back of the room, and indicated that I look through it. My gaze looked out over the edge of the Citadel waste, and far below I could see the bright kingdom of Meridell, "That's the point. You'll be going there soon," Lucas commented, "On a mission."

The meaning of those words took a minute to sink in, "What?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Congratulations Laurel," he sneered, looking me straight in the eye, "You've stumbled upon a conspiracy."

"Conspiring what?" But I knew the answer.

"Lord Darigan is under influence even as I speak," the Darigan Gelert said softly, as he stared down hard at Meridell, "War is on the edge, it just needs to be triggered."

"That's not true!" I shouted, "Darigan would never break the truce!"

"You're right, he won't. Skarl will. That idiot, and all of Meridell are just waiting for the chance. You know neither kingdom wants the other around, Laurel. They don't trust us, and you can't imagine the hate we've had for them, building up over the years."

I knew every word he said was true. Truce didn't seem to matter, because the thought of everlasting peace between our wasteland, and their perfect garden down below was almost ridiculous.

"It just isn't fair, is it?" Lucas was looking at me, "Think of the destruction you'll bring, should you take the mission I'm about to thrust into your hands."

"You want me to trigger the war," I guessed softly.

"I want you to help trigger it," he amended, "You will be well-rewarded."

My fists clenched, and I gave the conspirator a fierce look, "No," I said icily, "I will not betray my loyalty and destroy hundreds of lives for _money!_"

"Of course you won't," he agreed dryly, "You're not the type." I saw a bright glimmer, and then I saw the cold blade that he grasped by his side, "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to threatening," he remarked, raising the sharp weapon to just below my chin.

My breath caught in my chest, but I managed to get the words out, "You wouldn't," I dared, with as much confidence as I could.

"Try me," his eyes gleamed, "I know your weakness…how's your dear sister?"

I could feel the hate contorting my face, "You're insane!" I shrieked, shoving him away, "I can't believe you're doing this!"

"Welcome to the real world," he said dryly, and began to sheath his sword. Then I saw the dim greenish glow near his chest…

How he'd recreated it baffled me beyond comprehension. But there it was, hanging on a leather thong strap around his neck: the very charm that had ended Lord Kass's life. I stared at it in horror. This was what Meridell was up against. This conspirator, and that cursed charm were going to destroy everything that so many had worked and fought for.

And here I was about to help the madman.

Before I could remind myself that he was ten times stronger than me, I'd leaped for his chest and had caught hold of the charm, clenching it tight in my hand…

Pain shot through my fingers as I touched it. An instant later, Lucas had wrenched my wrist away and then he threw me to the floor, "Don't make me do that again!" he hissed, eyes blazing with rage.

I cringed and then looked at my hand. It was steaming and felt raw, as if even touching the charm had nearly melted the flesh.

"You're stuck in this mess, Laurel," Lucas hooded himself again, and then reached inside his cloak, "You're just going to have to go along, if you know what's good for you. I will give you further details on your mission later. Meanwhile," he tossed a bag of gold by my feet, "Use this for your trip to Meridell. You are to try out for Court Dancer, thus earning a lodging in the castle. I trust that you'll manage to make a good impression. Good luck. You'll need it."

He headed for the door, and melted into the shadows.

My walk home was depressing. My basket of food was gone, stolen after I'd dropped it in the chase, which seemed hours ago.

I stared at my burned hand. It helped register what'd I just gone through. A conspirator scared me to death, forced me to help clash peace and start a destructive war between two countries, then I discovered that one of the deadliest weapons ever created still existed and was in the wrong hands, and now I had to leave all I'd ever known to journey to Meridell, and be a spy.

Tough luck.

As I climbed the stairs to my floor, I planned out how I'd approach Cassie. Act mysteriously funny, like as if you're about to announce a surprise. Easy.

Cassie was practicing her flute when I walked in. She glanced up hopefully, but her face fell, "Where's the food?"

I gave her a mischievous grin, "You won't believe what happened to me out there," That much was true.

She caught on, "What? What happened?"

"I was asked to perform."

"Lucky! How did you do?"

"Let's just say my audience was extra generous," I produced the bag-full of money with a flourish.

She stared at it in wonder, "By Fyora…" Her eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"Pack up Cassie, we're moving."

"YES!"

_To be continued…_

**From the Author;** This could easily be my best neopets story yet, if I ever finish it. Yes I'm slow when it comes to writing, because daydreaming is hard to sort out on paper, and then there's writers block, -flinches- Anyway the only reason it's not in the NT times is because of certain (I'd like to think of it as mature) content. Bleh. Stupid NT rules. Anyway enjoy and anticipate more.


	2. Court Dancer

Chapter Two

Court Dancer

Throughout the day, it cheered me to think that Cassie's endless happiness was worth all that I'd gone through. I explained my plan to become Court Dancer for King Skarl, which sent Cassie into a fit of excitement.

"Oh that sounds awesome! We'll need to practice A LOT, and buy new dresses! But remember what happened to the last Court Dancer? Do you think we'll have trouble fitting in? By Fyora, Laurel this is like SO exciting! Do you think I look good in blue or pink? Not yellow, it would clash with my fur. Oh you'll look SO dashing in green, just think - "

"Let's go shopping," I finally managed to interrupt her.

We shopped in the richer part of town. Despite the fact that we could only buy a couple of dresses, and a few accessories, it took well over an hour to purchase our items. I found a nice dark green and brown garment soon enough, but Cassie just couldn't make up her mind. ("I love this dark purple, but it reminds me too much of Darigan. What about this rose-colored one? Do you think it fits?")

I finally thrust a light blue dress into her arms, "Take this. It matches your eyes." I then paid the shopkeeper and dragged Cassie back home where we packed, cleaned up, and said our last goodbyes to what had been our home since birth.

"Will you miss it" Cassie asked, as we searched for a method of transport.

I gazed back down the streets, and all around the village, it's filth and red stormy sky, the sinister castle looming over the wasteland…

"No," I admitted, "But I will miss memories."

"How did two girls like us end up being born here anyway?" Cassie muttered. I didn't have to answer, and we were silent until we left the village behind.

The only way to leave the kingdom was by flying, obviously. Near the skirts of town we found a good-natured Uni who would take us to Meridell on his back for a reasonable amount of money.

"Hop aboard Missies!" he urged, once we'd paid and he'd taken our luggage.

Cassie squealed with delight and immediately clambered on. I hesitantly followed her, gulping at the sight of the ground far below, "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked nervously.

"Don't be silly," Cassie scoffed, "This will be SO fun!"

"I assure you I won't let you fall, Miss," the Uni said comfortingly. With that he flapped his wings and then without warning galloped off towards the edge of the Citadel's land.

His speed increased as the edge and the vast sky grew closer, and closer! I felt a scream rising within me. Cassie was already whooping with delight. I felt the heavy wings beat up and down, and we rose mid-air at intervals. Now I couldn't see the ground anymore, it was just a blur!

"Everybody hold on!" the Uni bellowed, leaping into the sky!

Down we glided! My scream tore from my throat, as the ground came rushing toward us! I clutched Cassie's back in terror, while she was practically ripping the Uni's mane out, as she held tight.

Then we leveled as the Uni pulled out of his dive, and my heart stopped trying to leap out of my chest. Cassie was laughing hysterically, "WOW that was AMAZING!" she shrieked, "Wasn't it fun Laurel?"

"Great," I answered weakly, "When are we landing?"

Our transport dropped us off on the outskirts of Meridell, "Hope you had a pleasant trip," he said sincerely.

"Oh yes, very much!" Cassie said, taking her bag out of his hands. I said nothing as I received mine.

After he left, the two of us could only stare in wonder at the new land, "Isn't the sky beautiful?" Cassie breathed, staring at the rosy sunset in the west. I nodded, awestruck.

"And the ground! Look, Laurel! It's green and fresh! They can grow food here, and trees too! Look at what their houses are made of! Hardly anything except the castle is built out of stone!"

At the word, "castle," I was jolted from my reverie, "Come one, we'd better find a place to stay the night."

We reached town soon enough, though it was too late to visit the castle. I grew nervous as we reached an inn and approached the keeper. Just keep quiet and reserved, I told myself. The less people knew about us the better.

Cassie, however, was of a different mind, "Good evening!" she said brightly to the Acara innkeeper, who was busy scrubbing her counter. An assistant behind her was filling mug after mug of cider for customers. The Acara looked up tiredly at Cassie, "What can I do for Miss?"

"A room for two, please," I butted in, before Cassie could blurt anything.

The innkeeper took out some paper and a quill, "Name?"

"I'm Laurel, and this is Cassie."

"Laurel…Cassie…" the Acara muttered, scribbling with amazing speed, "And how long will you be staying?"

"Only one night."

"That will be twenty neopoints. Hope you enjoy it here at Ye Olde Inn. Take them upstairs, Hayden," the innkeeper said, and took over preparing drinks.

Hayden was a scrawny young Lenny around Cassie's age. With great enthusiasm he swept up our bags, "Come along! I'll show you to your room!"

We followed him up a flight of rickety stairs and down a dusty hallway, doors opening into rooms on either side of us. He took us to the last one on the left, unlocked the door and led us in, "Here you are! Comfy isn't it?"

The room was quite bare, save two small beds, a washstand between them, and a dresser. A couple of windows showed us fields and farms dotting the rolling hills outside. It might not have been much, but compared to our home back in Darigan Citadel, it was luxurious.

"Wow! It's great!" Cassie cried, rushing to the windows and flinging both of them open. A cool breeze ruffled my fur. Nothing could have felt better.

"Hope you enjoy it here," Hayden said, and he left.

That night, I heard Cassie's soft snore start barely five minutes after she'd settled down. She'd tried to visit every place she could in town as soon as we'd unpacked. I let her drag me to Cheese Rollers, Round Table Poker, Turble Racing, Merifoods, Meri Acres Farm, Ye Olde Petpets, and Turmaculus…

But I drew the line when she headed for Kiss the Mortog, "Don't even think about it," I snapped, even when she tried to pull the cute look.

Now as I heard her slow breathing, I tried to slip into sleep as easily as she could. But Lucas's face kept appearing before my eyes, and he always had that leer, and his whisper, "How's your dear sister?" echoed in my ears.

I tossed and turned, trying to forget the whole ordeal. I wished that the tale I'd told Cassie was true, that the gold we'd spent really was just a generous reward, and we were settling in for a wonderful new life.

The truth was terrible enough to give me nightmares.

I was sleepy and stupid the next morning, and Cassie lost her patience when we tried to practice dancing for our tryout, which we'd put into action later that afternoon.

"What's wrong with you, Laurel?" she exclaimed in exasperation, as I lost the beat of her tune for the fifth time.

I moaned and collapsed onto the bed, "Just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." I answered sulkily.

Just then there was a knock on our door, and Hayden pranced in, ruffling his green tail feathers impressively. Cassie giggled.

"Will you have breakfast here, Missies?" he asked hopefully.

Before I could answer, Cassie said, "Of course!"

Cassie and Hayden chatted constantly over our breakfast of eggs and toast. Gradually, my ears shut off all sound of their talk, and Lucas's voice began to leak into my head…

Suddenly I found my sister's silly conversation extremely interesting, and listened to her intently.

"So where are you from, anyway?" Hayden asked.

"Oh we're from - "

"Out of town!" I interrupted loudly. Cassie turned to glare at me, but I grabbed her paw, slammed a few neopoints down on the table and dragged the Usul up the stairs so we could pack and leave, "Breakfast was great!" I called over my shoulder.

"Laurel! You're so rude!" Cassie hissed as we reached our room.

"Cassie do you honestly think we could fit in here at all if people knew we were citizens of Darigan Citadel? Aka, Meridell's greatest rival?"

Cassie didn't reply, but was sulky and silent as we packed and left the inn.

Throughout the day, we danced for crowd after crowd, practicing for our final performance in front of the king. Our bag soon began to bulge again with coins. When at last I told Cassie I had just enough energy left for one more dance, we headed off for the castle.

I felt mixed feelings as we approached the gate. Cassie only thought we were trying out for a living. I knew that we were trying out so as to start a war. My steps began to slow. A traitor! I was a traitor!

"Come on Laurel! I know you're not THAT tired," Cassie took my paw impatiently.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow -- " I began.

"Don't be silly, we're practically at the gate!"

With a sigh I jerked away from her and ran ahead. I didn't need my little sister to be chastising me right now. The guards graciously let me into the court, "Another entertainer for the king eh?" one of them, a burly Wocky inquired with a wink.

"Yes," I answered stiffly. Cassie came up behind me, smiling ingratiatingly.

"We're going to dance for him," she added.

"Court dancer?" the guard's eyes narrowed, "And where are you from, exactly?"

My mind began to race, but I managed to look confused, "Brightvale," I answered innocently, "Why?"

"Don't mind him," the other guard, a friendly looking Ixi butted in, "He's not too good with strangers."

The Wocky grumbled under his breath but said nothing as we passed.

Next thing I knew we were right outside the throne room…a herald was interrogating us, and I let Cassie answer the questions….

He was nodding curtly…dropped quill…opening the doors!

"Presenting entertainers here to serve his Excellency King Skarl, Miss Laurel and Cassie of Brightvale!"

I froze, completely terrified. Cassie nudged me irritably, "Laurel! We're supposed to bow!"

Numbly I gave a stiff curtsy, though Cassie made hers with a flourish, "Happy to serve you, my king!" she said sweetly. Show-off. 

Skarl gazed at us with mild interest, "More entertainers eh? How do you plan to serve in my court?"

"Well, my sister has an exceptional talent for dancing," Cassie said as amiably as possible.

Still, the king stiffened, "There hasn't been a Court Dancer here since…"

Cassie nodded knowingly, "I suppose there's such thing as overdoing it," she said thoughtfully. I had to grin at her cleverness. She was so good.

Skarl grinned at the understatement, then let out a barking laugh, "Ay! So there is!" he chuckled, "And I could do with some dancing in my court, its so drab these days…"

Someone shifted in the shadow of the king's throne, and for the first time I saw a manly figure standing there by the king's side, dressed formally for court, his arms crossed ponderously. A fine dark tail swished at his feet, while piercing blue eyes were centered on me suspiciously.

Jeran, knight of the realm and King Skarl's most trusted advisor stepped out into the light, more regal and noble looking than the king himself. Cassie gasped, while I stared at him, returning his gaze. Was there distrust in his expression?

He leaned forward and whispered in Skarl's ear. Skarl nodded, frowning, muttered something like, "Yes…true…" He scrutinized me for a moment before turning back to Jeran and whispering something back to him. I tried not to think what it must be like to have a Skeith, who ate excessively, whisper in your ear.

Finally he sat back and said, "Well my pretty lassies, I will see your performance tonight at dinner. If you do well and prove, well…" I could tell, "Trustworthy," was on the tip of his tongue, "Suitable, then you may be my Court Dancer. Meanwhile, stay the night! A servant will show you comfortable quarters."

Cassie gave me a shining look, once that clearly said, "We did it!" But I didn't reply as a reserved young Mynci led us away. I could only look back at Jeran, who still had a slight disapproving expression. Somehow I knew that even if I had the rest of the whole castle convinced that I was just a pretty dancer from Brightvale, he'd know the truth. Deep down, the noble Lupe could see my guilt. "You're a traitor," seemed to flicker like fire in his eyes when he looked at me.

I shivered, turning away. This crazy mission was getting to me. That much was clear.

Cassie simply adored our chambers. It was a beautiful carpeted room with smooth stonewalls and stained-glass windows. Two large double beds with silken sheets occupied the room, along with an elaborate desk and wardrobe. Tapestries lined the wall, as well as a shining silver-rimmed mirror.

I studied my reflection, wondering if my guilt showed as strongly as I felt it. I saw a tired brown Xweetok with a worried expression staring back at me. I let myself relax and posed flirtatiously. Weren't court dancers supposed to be naturally attractive?

Cassie giggled behind me, "Aren't you a doll?" she teased. I immediately chased her onto one of the beds and began tickling her to death. I was sure our shrieks of laughter could be heard throughout the castle!

Finally she shoved me off and we paused to catch our breath, "We should practice," she stated practically, "We only have a few hours to prepare for the big show!" Her eyes were positively sparkling. I realized this must be her greatest hope: to show off her talent not just for the beggars and stragglers in the streets, but for the king and all of Meridell!

If only she knew the truth…

Shaking my head to clear it I enthusiastically agreed and we got out our instruments. We'd been told that so as not to disturb the internal peace of the castle, we should practice up at the top towers, where the sunset could be seen glowing over the roofless turrets.

It was a long climb, and I wasn't so sure I'd have the energy to dance once we'd reached the top. It was only after Cassie had stopped dead, mid-pant, and I'd bumped into her that I realized we weren't alone.

Jeran was standing a few feet away, leaning over the teethed wall and watching the sunset. He turned when he heard us come up, and abruptly stood erect, "Something I can do for you, my ladies?" he asked courteously.

"No, we - " I faltered, wanting desperately to leave.

"Just searching for a spot to practice," Cassie finished, quiet and shy for once in her life.

"Then don't let me intrude," Jeran strode past us and down the stairs. As he brushed my side, I shuddered, as if fearful that even through the slightest contact, Jeran would see right through my disguise.

Before I could insist that he didn't have to leave, that Cassie and I were the real ones intruding, the Lupe had gone and we were alone. My sister gave me a weird look. "There's something wrong with him," she mentioned, "The way he's so serious, and grave…"

Of course there was something the matter with him. Me. But all I said was, "Let's just practice."

We were waiting just outside the Dining Hall. My breath was held, and my chest was tight. Cassie was nervous too. I could see it in her eyes. We'd been given beautiful gowns for the occasion, but they weren't the least bit comfortable. Cassie shifted from side to side, and I kept wanting to scratch myself, all over.

"We have a bit of new entertainment tonight!" Skarl announced loudly.

Cassie opened the door a crack and peeked through, "There are so many of them!" she squeaked, "And – oh! Lisha's come! And she has a book with her!"

Lisha; Jeran's little bookworm sister. She was the one who revealed Kass's minion dancer for what she really was. Could it be that she was here, and had that book for the same reason? Would she try to undo a spell that wasn't there?

"Let's have the Court Dancer show us some pretty moves!" Skarl bellowed cheerfully.

"That's our cue!" Cassie hissed, and she practically pushed me into the Hall. There were cheers, and laughs. Did I here boos? Now Cassie lifted the flute to her lips. She gave me a flash of a smile before the tune played out…

I kept that smile in my mind and listened as hard as I could to the beautiful tune that had already hushed to spectators with its sweetness. My tambourine shook. My feet moved, and the world wheeled…

I had to say later on that it was my finest performance. Lucas, the treachery I'd been forced to commit, and the very act of starting such destruction was swept to the back of my mind. All that mattered was the beat of the tune, and how my feet spun and my arms twirled elaborately to match the music of the night. Then the song finished, and I bowed dramatically, listening as Cassie drew out the last note like a sad farewell…

There was a pause. Someone hissed loudly into the brief silence, "Lisha! Was it a trick?"

My gaze shifted to the yellow Aisha who sat but two seats down from Skarl. Her eyes were glazed, and she was staring dreamily at me. But at the sound of her name she jolted, "Huh? What?"

The crowd laughed and burst into applause. Cassie was almost crying with relief, and I felt my breath coming in short pants, I was so exhausted.

"Let's eat!" Skarl bellowed and everybody dug in. Lisha beckoned us to join her at the table. Delicious food such as I'd never seen before was passed about! It was noisy and joyful and completely confusing! But through all the chaos I caught sight of one figure. Jeran returned my gaze for one second, and in that second I saw a hint of a smile on his face. Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off my heart. In that smile I'd sensed trust, which was all I needed from Jeran.

I next noticed Cassie lifting a huge tankard of the finest wine to her lips, "Oh no you don't!" I warned, jerking it from her paws, "You're much too young for that!" She gave me an annoyed look, but then began feasting with the rest, not a care in the world.

Meanwhile I inspected the wine, and tasted it. Mmmm, not that bad….

It seemed hours later that we stumbled back to our chambers. For some reason the floor just wouldn't stay still, and I staggered this way and that. Why wasn't Cassie having trouble? Two servants, a couple of giggling Peophins, were helping me make it back.

I laughed with them, "Washn't my performansh great?" I asked.

"Oh it was perfect!" Cassie agreed sarcastically. I couldn't figure out why she was in such a bad mood. "My own sister got drunk in the King's court, that's just great!"

There were two additions of her for some reason, and both looked irritable, "Aw you guys are jush jeloush," I teased. The Peophins suddenly jerked me to the side.

"No, not that way, Miss!" they laughed, as they stopped me from swerving off the path for the gazillionth time. How come they were always so close together? And there only seemed to be one voice yet both talked at the same time! Oh everything was so blurry!

"Did you guysh see me danshing?" I asked amiably, thought I felt like whooping with delight. But that wouldn't be dignified.

I heard Cassie muttering under her breath, "You're too young for this! She says. You'll get drunk! She says. Huh! Look who's talking?"

"Shhush up," I garbled, and the Peophins burst into giggles again.

Cassie moaned, "I'll never get over this!" she complained loudly. I turned to berate her, but couldn't figure out which Usul had spoken, so I waved it off. For some reason I had a serious case of hiccups.

"Are we almosh there?" I asked.

"We're at the door, if you can see it at all!" Cassie snapped. I heard new voices and noticed the guards. I thought there were two, but they must have doubled the security Strange that they all looked so alike.

I barely noticed coming into the room and then collapsing onto the bed. Actually it was more like the Peophins shoved me into it. That wasn't nice! "Hey I'm not shleepy!" I protested, "Thish ish a great night! Let'sh party!"

"I think you've had enough partying for one night, Miss," The Peophins said knowingly.

Cassie gave an exasperated sigh, "That's for sure!"

"Oh thish bed is shooooo shoft!" I commented, burying myself into the covers.

I heard laughter and saw those four guards huddled together, "Just wait until word gets round!" hissed two, "The Court Dancer completely intoxicated with the King's wine!"

I was still trying to figure out what that meant, when I gave one last hiccup and let an overwhelming sensation of exhaustion overcome me.

Wow, being Court Dancer sure had its advantages.

To be continued…


End file.
